omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapture
Character Synopsis Rapture is an ancient universe-eating abomination from OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING. Rapture acts as the central figure, location, concept, and character the Rapture Cycle focuses on. The logs allude to a history between Rapture and the Fears. They are said to come from the same universe and the same pantheon, before some sort of conflict spawned between them and caused the original gods to flee and, over time, split into the Fears that inhabit our universe. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B ''' '''Verse: OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING (Fear Mythos) Name: Rapture, The Father, The Son, Xanabu, The Holy Ghost, The Lamb, Gender: Neither (Rapture is neither male or female) Age: Unknown, but implied to be older than the universe Classification: Universe-Eating Abomination, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Has the ability to create things from nothing, including other entities directly tied to rapture themselves), Fate Manipulation (Created the Rapture Cycle, which is a predestined event that results in the destruction of existence), Non-Corporeal (It's actual form is beyond shape or form, having to manifest a body to interact with normal reality), Reality Warping (Can change realities to the way he sees fit), Conceptual Manipulation (Can create Fears out of nothing. Fears are capable of taking the form of senitent concepts), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Even aspects of Rapture an create their own dimensions and maintain them with willpower alone), Law Manipulation (Created and can alter the laws that govern the multiverse, including The Rapture Cycle), Physics Manipulation (Created numerous worlds that fallow different rules and laws, including ones where Physics are changed), Void Manipulation (Can remove entities from reality and cosign them to unreality), Mind Manipulation (Using it's own mind, it created an entire being that is an aspect of Rapture), Immortality (Type 4, 5, 8 & 11, Exists outside the natural cycle of Life/Death. Killing Rapture is impossible without getting rid of The Rapture Cycle and even then, killing Rapture only causes him to reincarnate, as shown when he became "Cockroach Jesus"), Shapeshifting (Stated to have the ability to shape their appearance into anything they can think of), Soul Manipulation (Can gather and manipulate souls on the same scale as The Devil), Time Paradox Immunity ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The Rapture Cycle, of which was created by Rapture themselves, involves Rapture destroying the "the Totality of existence.", which includes 1 Billion Universes, as it's confirmed that each website that exists is it's own seperate universe ,which according to sources exists 1.8 Billion active domains. Able to change the laws of reality, which govern all of multiverse and was the cause of existence being warped) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Has "ascendend" to a higher plane of reality, beyond the material universe. Should be comparable to The Beast, who is beyond linear time and views it in multiple directions. Can manifest and freely act outside The Multiverse, where Time and Space are meaningless concepts) 'Lifting Ability: Universal '(An aspect of Rapture is the size of multiple universes) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(The Rapture Cycle states that Rapture themselves will destroy the totality of reality, including a billion number of universes. Can change reality on a fundamental level, altering it to the point of distortion) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Has collapsed the multiverse numerous times in the past and was unaffected). Harder to kill due to Immortality and Reincarntion 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Needs an avatar to manifest itself Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Father' is a giant creature floating through the totality of existence, sewn from the fabric of the universes it devours, emitting a giant solid hologram-like copy of itself (a "presence") wherever it goes. This presence is Xanadu. *'The Son' is a remote personification, a microcosm of the greater Xanadu, that is most commonly seen manifesting in its form of The Lamb. This is said to be the "brains" of the group, the figure that sets the most things in motion on a smaller scale for a universe to be eaten. In the logs, it appears as a man-sized cockroach with Jesus Christ's head, earning it the nickname "Cockroach Jesus" by the protagonists. *'The Holy Ghost' is an army of hornet-minded fragments of Rapture's mind that take the appearance of fallen creatures from its victim universe. These, in actuality, are the remains of the ancient Xanadian civilization that Rapture is said to have horrifically grafted unto itself. As a result, they share a connection with the Father and the Son but have potential for independent action, limited though it may be. In the logs, these appear as Indisen and Victims. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING Category:Fear Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Fathers Category:Spirits Category:Religious Figures Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Psychics Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 2